True Love
by Jace3
Summary: One Shot: A young woman muses about life, death and True Love.


"True Love"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. it is owned by someone so much more talented than me by the name of Rumiko Takahashi, im just writing this for my own enjoyment.  
  
Do I believe in "True Love" you ask. Yes, I believe in True Love, but not because every young woman believe in it. Ive seen it with my own eyes, Ive felt its glow. Let me tell you a story while Im still coherent for the moment.  
  
There were two people who fell in Love, although people isn't really the correct term. she was a human, yes. But he on the otherhand while half human was also half Dog-Demon from 500 years in the past. It doesn't matter how they fell in Love, hut that they did. see, Love doesn't let you choose, it chooses You.  
  
Anyway, they got married (or became 'mates' as he called it) and had children, years went by and their children had children. More years went by and their childrens children had children. Now its not their early years that define the "True Love" status, its that they stayed by each other all the years after. She had grown old and fragile while still obtaining her love of life and kindness while he. He looked like he was in his mid- twenties. He aged much slower than she did. this was a big cause of grief for her because she believed that he deserved much more than an old woman. And this was a big cause of grief for him because he knew that he would have to give her up some day.  
  
It became almost like a ritual for them. Every once in awhile she would grab his hand and tell him in all seriousness, "You deserve more than and old, wrinkly prune. Go find yourself someone young and beautiful."  
  
And he would tell her in all seriousness back "I'M older than YOU are" Then he would get a twinkle deep in his golden eyes, he would tap her nose and say "and you are more beautiful than the day I met you".  
  
She knew her time was coming, so she asked him to take her back to his time so she could spend her last few days with him. We all knew and understood this wish. So they said their goodbyes and he leapt down the well one last time with his love snuggled protectively in his arms, she gave a small squeak accompanied by a huge beautiful smile of nostalgia. They had asked us to seal the well after they had gone through, so we waited an hour before filling up the empty well with smooth concrete.  
  
Days had gone by and finally the concrete was fully dry, we had commissioned a famous stone carver to carve their names in the concrete. He had given us a strange look and was about to ask 'why' when a deep sorrow- filled howl reverberated up through the fake stone to us. and we knew, Kagome Higurashi had passed away.  
  
My Great-Grandmother as I remember her, although she died at the age of 93, was still the most beautiful woman I have ever known. Her eyes always sparkled with life and Love, especially that for a certain Dog- Demon.  
  
My Great-Grandfather was also an equally wonderful person. He would love to tell us children stories of their travels together when she was younger, and we would all laugh at the comical expression on his face whenever he described the "sits".  
  
It wierded most people out to see a seemingly Old Woman and a young man so close. but for the few who looked close enough they could tell just how much love was between them. And of those fortunate few, many have become writers, artists and composers of some of the most beautiful love pieces ever known.  
  
The carver of stone didn't say anything after the howl had died down ten minutes later. He just started to work and shooed all of us out of the well house. I was the last to leave him in his solitude and I am almost certain that I saw a single tear run down his weathered middle-aged face.  
  
After he was done he declined to accept any payment, he just gave us all a sad smile and left.  
  
He had refused to let us see his work 'til after he was finished. And when we saw it we all gasped in awe. The entirety of the flat surface had carvings in it.  
  
I reached out my hand to finger the engraving of a fancy sheathed Katana, it was overlapping an ugly staff that had the face of an old man and woman on it, the woman's hair spiraling down the staff, laying on top of the katana was a very delicate looking flower engraved out of the lifeless cement it looked like it would fall apart if I were to touch it.  
  
I walked around the outside of the well clockwise running my fingers over the intricate ivy carved there, in the middle of the strand of Ivy was a single eye-patch.  
  
On the next corner was a monks staff, all 6 rings scattered in their confinement like someone had just dropped it where it lay and the rings were free to do as they pleased, the staff was laying on a single leaf and a rosary of beads were wrapped around the staffs base. Another trail of ivory. a single small heart made out of vines in the middle.  
  
Still walking around I got to the next corner and saw a large boomerang wreathed in what looked like flames. a strange looking scythe lay to the side of it with its chain wrapped around the boomerang twice.  
  
Along the next side was another trail of ivy, and in the middle of this one was a headband loosely wrapped around the stem of a flower.  
  
In the last corner lay an archery bow with an old scrappy looking Katana laying over it unsheathed, the sheath next to an arrow that was engulfed in some kind of aura. The last row of ivy connecting to the other Katana had a small traveling cloth tied in the middle.  
  
Coming around to the middle again I looked up, near the bottom middle was a ball or what looked like a ball, it had a string of round beads and teeth wrapped around it and two names in Intricate lettering:  
  
Kagome  
  
Inu-Yasha  
  
And almost too small to notice in the far lower right hand corner next to the bow and katana was a swirl of flame, and in the center was a very miniscule signature saying 'FoxFire'.  
  
-Owari-  
  
Authors notes: Hope you liked this, whether you did or not and you feel compelled to comment, please do.  
  
Sincerely, Jace (Jacie) 


End file.
